Celos y envidia
by Littleblackrose
Summary: Basado en obsesión de un hombre al ver por primera vez a una mujer que no es suya. Con un pequeño giro al final. S&S y E
1. Default Chapter

"Celos y Envidia"  
  
Basado en obsesión de un hombre al ver por primera vez a una mujer que no es suya. Con un pequeño giro al final. S&S y E&T  
  
~~ pensamientos ¡! Hablando () yo hablando  
  
Capitulo 1 "Hasta hoy"  
  
Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, y estoy muy complacido de decir que nunca, nunca sentí ni celos ni envidia de alguien en mi vida, nunca he deseado cambiar mi vida por la de nadie y siempre supe aceptar mis defectos y virtudes, y vuelvo a repetir que nunca, nunca tuve celos y envidia de nadie.  
  
Todo eso duró hasta el día de hoy en que mi primo y mejor amigo me presentó a la prima de su novia. Una chica hermosa, con mirada de ángel, así comenzó mi afán por conquistarla y hacerla mía, pero cuando supe que no era libre, no me aleje de ella, al contrario, mis deseos por conquistarla y hacerla mía crecieron en mi.  
  
Empecé a seguirla a todas partes sin que se diera cuenta, siempre planeaba una manera de encontrarla "casualmente" en los sitios que ella frecuentaba. Tal era mi obsesión con ella que siempre soñaba con ella, con amarla hasta que se le olvidara el nombre de aquel hombre que la tenía a su lado, soñaba con sus besos, sus caricias y que sus dulces palabras eran para mi.  
  
Y sé que eso va contra toda moral y dignidad, pero el día que la conocí olvidé todo eso, olvidé inmediatamente todo lo que era cordura y ahora me muero de celos y envidia, una envidia inaguantable, queriendo cambiar lo que ahora tengo por la vida de aquel hombre, solo para tenerla junto a mi, acariciarla, amarla y que sea totalmente mía, únicamente mía.  
  
Nunca desee estos malditos celos que me van a matar, esta maldita envidia va a acabar conmigo sino la hago mía. No puedo seguir viviendo así. Por mas que trato de olvidarla no puedo, se ha convertido en mi obsesión.  
  
Entonces me propuse un día seducirla, enseñarle lo que es el amor de verdad, lo que son caricias y besos, sé que es una traición a mi amigo, pero él no se la merece, yo si me la merezco. La deseo desde el día que la vi sentada junto a la novia de mi primo, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por que sea mía únicamente mía.  
  
????????????????++++????????????????????????++++????????  
  
hola que les parece mi primer fic en español... en su primer capitulo. Espero lo disfruten perdón si fue muy corto. 


	2. Ella y El

Capitulo 2 "Ella y El"  
  
Punto de vista de Syaoran  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la conocí y está más bella que nunca,, y la deseo aun más. Tengo que aguantarme las ganas que tengo de comérmela a besos para no dar un espectáculo frente a todos en la casa, en especial frente a Eriol que sabe de mi deseo.  
  
Hoy le noto diferente, ese brillo de sus ojos que tenía el día que la conocí ya no está, al parecer algo había pasado entre ellos, espero que no sea lo que yo crea. Porque si es así tendré que acelerar mi proceso de seducción.  
  
Haré una breve pausa para hablar de mi obsesión. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, obvio viene de Japón; su estatura es mas o menos 5.5", tiene un peso de aproximadamente 99 a 100 libras,,, y no aparenta tener mas de 18 años.. y son 100 libras bien,, pero muy bien formadas y distribuidas. Su pelo es castaño y le pasa de los hombros... y sus ojos, sus ojos son de un color esmeralda brillante y hechizador.. Les digo que nunca, nunca vi nada parecido o más hermoso que sus ojos.  
  
Como quisiera tener esos ojos mirando fijamente a los míos, mientras la hago mía y esos labios que incitan a besarlos sin parar, esos labios que quisiera sentir recorrer mi cuerpo una y otra vez de arriba abajo y no solo es una obsesión por poseerla lo que tengo, no, ella me gusta y me gusta mucho.  
  
Viste un jean negro y una blusa roja, estamos en navidad la cena del 24, Tomoyo se le acerca y le pregunta si le sucede algo y ella le dice que no,,, y le sonríe con tristeza como negando que algo le pasa, pero yo sé que algo le pasa,, lo sé, no la conozco mucho es más ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho y sé que hay en sus ojos.  
  
Mejor dejo de mirarla antes de que su novio se de cuenta de que deseo a su novia y que la deseo con locura. Veo que se me acerca lo más seguro viene a hablarme de ella.  
  
Fin del punto de vista de Syaoran  
  
Ryu: ¡hola Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: ¡hola!  
  
Ryu: ¿En que piensas? O debo decir ¿En quien?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Estoy pensando en una chica a la que deseo con todo mi ser! ~ En como voy a hacer para acercarme más a tu novia ~  
  
Ryu: ¿Y se puede saber quien es?  
  
Syaoran: ¡No! ~ Es tu novia ~  
  
Ryu: ¡Sabes que puedo hablar con la hermana de Hina, Haruna, sabes muy bien que la traes loca!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Has vuelto a ver a Hina?  
  
Ryu: ¡Claro! ¡Nunca iba a perderme de pasar noches de locura y pasión con ella, nunca!  
  
Syaoran: ¿ y que hay con Sakura?  
  
Ryu: ¡Bueno ella es muy dulce y me gusta y todo.. pero nunca se me ha entregado por completo. Y sabes que un hombre tiene sus necesidades, sobre todo un hombre de mi edad!  
  
Syaoran: ¡hablas como si fueras todo un señor mayor!  
  
Ryu: ¡Tengo 24 y tengo necesidades que ella no quiere suplirme y como Hina no tiene problema con eso voy y me descargo con ella!  
  
De pronto Eriol interrumpió  
  
Eriol: ¡ Ryu te llaman!  
  
Ryu: ¿quién es?  
  
Eriol: ¡es Hina!  
  
Ryu: ¡enseguida regreso!  
  
Eriol: ¡ven te muestro donde es!  
  
Y se fueron dejando solo a Syaoran quien se dispuso a ver a Sakura de nuevo  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran  
  
Cuando Eriol se fue con Ryu, voltee de nuevo a verla, hablaba con Tomoyo. Aun no había digerido bien lo que me acababa de decir Ryu, como puede hacerle eso a ella, que se ve que es una persona muy dulce.  
  
Creo que eso es lo que debe pasarle, o lo sabe o debe sospechar algo, seguía con una mirada triste algo la molestaba, quisiera saber que es lo que le pasa, pero no puedo acercarme a ella cuando él todavía está aquí.  
  
Aquí está otra pausa, voy a hablar de él, el único hombre al cual le he tenido envidia y del cual he estado celoso desde hace cuatro meses, su nombre es Ryu Ken, viene de Beijing y se enamoró de ella en un viaje que hizo a Japón, es cierto que la conoció primero que yo, pero creo que yo la he deseado con más pasión que la que el aparenta tenerle, de todas formas lo conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y se fue a Japón por un tiempo y cuando regresó hace cuatro meses con ella, nos dijo que era el amor de su vida.  
  
Y volviendo a "Ellos" los vi caminar hacia la terraza iban muy serios, al parecer iban a iniciar una discusión. Al llegar lo mas lejos posible de las puertas de cristal ella empezó a mover sus manos como reclamándole algo y a él parecía no importarle mucho lo que ella le estaba diciendo, a lo mejor sabe de su engaño o por lo menos sospecha algo.  
  
Después de un momento ella parecía estar llorando, él quiso abrazarla pero esta no lo dejó y se encaminó a la casa, cuando entró pasó a mi lado y ni siquiera pareció notarme, buscaba a Tomoyo, pero ella no estaba en casa, había salido con Eriol a comprar algo para le cena de esta noche.  
  
Ryu la buscó de nuevo, esta ves ella lo aceptó, al parecer si lo amaba y estaba sensible y necesitaba de alguien, debió venir a mi yo la hubiera consolado de una muy buena manera. El le dijo algo al oído y ella solo asintió, luego él se fue otra vez, otra vez tengo una oportunidad para acercarme a ella y esta vez trataré de insinuarle que me gusta.  
  
Syaoran: ¿ y adonde fue?  
  
Sakura: ¡a hacer una llamada, ya nos vamos!  
  
Syaoran: ¡pero sí ni siquiera hemos cenado!  
  
Sakura: ¡si ya sé, pero es que quiere irse, tiene una emergencia en el trabajo y yo debo irme con él!  
  
Syaoran: ¿pero tu no quieres irte?  
  
Sakura: ¡No!  
  
Syaoran: ¿ que te parece si le dices que te quedas y luego yo te llevo a tu casa?  
  
Sakura: ¡oh no, no quiero molestar!  
  
Syaoran: ¡pero eso no es ninguna molestia, al contrario seria todo un placer!  
  
Sakura: ¡oh esta bien, voy a hablar con él!  
  
Ella se fue a hablar con él y yo la seguí hasta la puerta y desde allí observé, ella le dijo, él asintió y luego se besaron, y luego él tomó su abrigo y se fue.  
  
Sentí que quería reventar,, estoy sintiendo esa sensación de nuevo, los celos y la envidia van a terminar matándome si no la tengo pronto; Por que no podía ser yo quien la abrazara, por que no podía ser yo quien la besara ¿por qué? Y luego me dije, esta es una oportunidad que el destino me brindó y pensé que él estaba de mi lado y que por fin iba a lograr lo que quería.  
  
Pasaron las horas y al fin cenamos, luego nos sentamos a ver televisión, y luego nos sentamos frente a la chimenea con unas copas de vino y nueces, chocolates y dulces, luego, como a las doce, ella dijo que debía irse. Al parecer Tomoyo se quedaría hasta más tarde, así me fui yo con ella, ya en la puerta se coloco su abrigo y salió conmigo detrás de ella.  
  
Nos montamos en mi carro y nos fuimos, esta era mi oportunidad de preguntarle que la pasaba, no quise hacerlo delante de Tomoyo y Eriol, porque pensé que se sentiría incomoda  
  
Syaoran: ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Sakura: ¿ De que hablas?  
  
Syaoran: ¡hoy vi que discutías con Ryu!  
  
Sakura: ¡no, no pasó nada, era una tontería!  
  
Syaoran: ¡No parecía una tontería cuando discutían! ¿dime que pasó a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte?  
  
Sakura: ¡esta bien! ¡Pero no se lo digas ni a Eriol y a Tomoyo!  
  
Syaoran: ~ Eriol ya lo sospecha ~ ¡Esta bien!  
  
Sakura: ¡Es que creo que Ryu tiene una amante y me duele!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Y como es que lo sabes?  
  
Sakura: ¡lo llama todo el tiempo, y cuando viene a verme tiene olor perfume de mujer.. y por muchas otras cosas! O a lo mejor soy yo imaginando cosas que no son  
  
Syaoran: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Sakura: ¡Bueno, que a lo mejor solo estoy celosa y no me engaña!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Oh!  
  
Sakura: ¡pero aun así quiero comprobar que me equivoco!  
  
Syaoran: ¿ lo vas a seguir?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, y perdona si no te gusta que duden de tus amigos,, pero esto tengo que hacerlo!  
  
Syaoran: ¡No te preocupes si es algo que tienes que hacer hazlo!  
  
Al fin llegaron a la casa  
  
Sakura: ¿Quieres entrar? ¡Es decir quiero agradecerte que me trajeras!  
  
Syaoran: ¡esta bien!  
  
Syaoran estacionó su carro detrás del jeep que había en la marquesina y entraron  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué quieres tomar?  
  
Syaoran: ~ a ti ~ ¡chocolate estaría bien!  
  
Sakura: ¡siéntate ahora regreso!  
  
Punto de vista de Syaoran,  
  
La vi entrar a la cocina. Era realmente una chica única, no sé como Ryu puede serle infiel con Hina y sabrá Dios con cuantas más antes de Hina; pero todo esto va a cambiar por que ella lo va a seguir y va a descubrir su mentira y va a descubrir su engaño y yo, por supuesto, siendo el único que lo sabe estaré ahí para consolarla y muy bien.  
  
Cuando regresó trajo consigo dos tazas de chocolate y se sentó a mi lado, mientras nos bebíamos el chocolate hablamos de muchas tonterías y luego me fui,,, aunque este loco por ella no tuve el corazón para poner en acción mi plan.  
  
Por todo el camino iba pensando si era correcto que yo la dejara ir sola a confirmar algo que yo ya sabia de la propia boca de Ryu, pero eso, por un lado me conviene, es decir si lo descubre ella lo dejara y entonces yo puedo ponerme en acción y conquistarla y vuelvo a repetir no solo la quiero para acostarme con ella y pasar un buen rato, No, yo la quiero para toda la vida.  
  
Ryu es un completo idiota, engañar a una chica tan linda, única y sencilla, por sobre todo dulce con una cualquiera y chica a fácil como Hina, pero no sé porque me sorprende, él siempre a sido así, cuando la pierda él sabrá lo que vale.  
  
Cuando llegue a casa Eriol me dijo que le había pedido a Tomoyo que se casara con él, y que además se quedaría esta noche, inmediatamente mis pensamientos volaron a Sakura quien se quedaría sola en aquella casa tan grande y con el frío que hacia, ahora mismo debe estar acostada en su cama, bajo su tibio cubre colchón. Yo hubiera sido el hombre que la tiene ahora y estaría brindándole mucho calor, en su cama y muy abrazados.  
  
Pero yo no soy ese hombre............... por ahora.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
este es el segundo capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado. 


	3. Vicio Y Hechizo

Capitulo 3 "Vicio Y Hechizo"  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
  
Anoche, después de felicitar a Eriol y a Tomoyo por su compromiso me fue a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama a pensar en ella, patético lo sé, pero siento que mi adicción a ella crece y crece con el tiempo.  
  
Anoche soñé que la besaba, es un vicio que me arrastra y me provoca a quererla sin dar tregua a la pasión. Es un vicio por quererla, el cual me esta llevando a la muerte, hipotéticamente hablando claro, y siento que alguien me esta robando algo que no tengo, que nunca tuve y que siempre sueño con tener.  
  
El vicio de adorarla me lleva a idolatrarla como la diosa que es, con una gran devoción, la misma con la que se adora a un dios. En mi sueño no hay placer más excitante, más total, más sensual que cuando sus labios están dispuestos a brindar de nuevo con mis labios. Y cuando le digo una y otra vez que se acerque, y vuelva y me bese y ella lo hace caigo mas adentro en su vicio, en el vicio que ella me provoca.  
  
El vicio de su boca me domina, me atrapa, me aniquila, me derrota, me aturde, me desquicia, me alborota, me lleva hasta un vacío sin final. Estoy preso en una cárcel de deseo de la cual no quiero, ni pienso salir, estoy preso, preso a voluntad. Ella es bella y es prohibida a la vez, prohibida para mí.  
  
Me enamoré como nunca lo había hecho, de hecho nunca me enamorado, me enamoré de su sonrisa y de sus ojos y toda ella. Quisiera explorarla y devorarla a besos, hacerla sentir lo que nunca "Él" le ha hecho sentir.  
  
Vuelvo a decir que él no se la merece, mira nada mas lo que esta haciendo, le es infiel y dice que la ama, si claro, él la ama y yo nunca la he deseado, lo cual es una gran mentira, la seguiré deseando hasta el día en que me muera, no, mejor más cerca, la seguiré deseando hasta que al fin la haga mía únicamente.  
  
Hasta ese 24 de Septiembre que la conocí no sabía lo que era desear, querer tener algo que no es tuyo, pero el destino me la puso a ella enfrente y le doy gracias por ello, aprendí a desear a sentir celos y envidia, dicen que esos sentimientos no son buenos y es cierto no lo son, pero ahora mismo son inevitables.  
  
Eriol me dijo que esto que estoy haciendo es un error, desear la mujer de mi amigo pero no puedo detenerme, ni puedo dejar de seguirla a donde vaya se ha vuelto mi pasatiempo; sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, su color favorito, su comida, todo, todo, lo sé.  
  
Yo mismo le diría del engaño de Ryu, pero no quiero ser yo quien la hiera y le rompa el corazón, no me lo perdonaría. Ryu no sabe lo que hace, todo por que ella no quiere tener sexo con él y claro como existen las chicas como las hermanas Cage, que se acuestan con el primero que se les cruce en el camino, Ryu no ha tenido problemas en encontrar quien satisfaga sus necesidades. Me estado preguntando últimamente si Ryu la ama de verdad o solo la quiere para acostarse con ella.  
  
Voy a hacer otra pausa, esta vez voy a hablar de mí, soy Li Syaoran, cuando mi padre murió quedé como único heredero del "Clan Li" y estoy muy orgulloso, tengo ojos color ámbar y cabellos color café, todos me dicen que soy la replica exacta de mi padre. Tengo 21 años y estudio para ser médico, vivo en una casa que comparto con Eriol, mi primo y compañero en la universidad.  
  
Tengo cuatro hermanas Futie, Shiefa, Faren, y Fei Mei y mi madre es toda una señora su nombre Yelan Li la respeto y la quiero mucho y siempre ha estado ahí para mí, se estarán preguntando porque no voy a ella para que me ayude con este problema, pues verán, mi madre cree mucho en el respeto a las reglas de Dios y si le voy y le digo que me gusta, que deseo la mujer de otro se va a enojar mucho y sobre todo si ese otro es uno de mis mejores amigos.  
  
Y no es que yo no crea en las leyes de Dios, claro que creo, pero cuando el destino se encarga de poner ante ti a una mujer tan dulce, tan bella, no hay regla que se pueda cumplir y simplemente caes en la tentación de desear y la tentación crece más allá.  
  
Conocí a Ryu cuando estaba en el kinder, desde entonces Yo, Eriol y Ryu hemos hecho crecido juntos, hacíamos muchas cosas juntos, como conquistar chicas, darle dolor de cabeza a los maestros en la escuela; lo que nunca me gustó de Ryu fue su actitud con las chicas, es decir, cuando cumplió 16 empezó a pedirle a sus novias que si lo amaban de verdad deberían acostarse con él, y claro como todo seductor que es ellas accedían por eso él siempre obtuvo lo que quiso de una chica,, bueno hasta ahora que le han frenado el carro.  
  
De repente me empiezo a preguntar, que si ella y yo llegáramos a tener algo, es decir una relación, sí ella se atrevería a ir más allá que solo besos conmigo. Eso me gustaría mucho, mucho.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hola de nuevo,,, este es el tercer capitulo de mi historia,, espero lo disfruten. 


	4. Su historia ella y yo

Capitulo 4 "Su historia, ella y yo"  
  
Como a eso de la doce del medio día decidí ir y ver que había pasado con ella, así que me fui a su casa, al llegar parquee mi carro detrás del jeep que vi la otra noche.  
  
Al bajar del auto me vino esa sensación de arrepentimiento, de no querer saber si ella lo siguió y si se enteró, no sabría que decirle, quise darme la vuelta pero sentí que se abría una puerta, así que me voltee y ahí la vi, me veía con cara de que necesitaba hablar con alguien, o por lo menos eso interpreté. Me invitó a pasar, así que entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.  
  
Al acercarme mas adentro de la casa la vi sentada frente a la chimenea, a su lado habían muchas cosas, al parecer cosas que él le había regalado puesto que vi fotos de ellos juntos. Me senté ahí a verla, tenia sus ojos rojos, me imagino que había llorado. Detuve mis pensamientos cuando me habló.  
  
Sakura: ¡Sabes, yo.. te parecerá gracioso pero cuando escuche un carro estacionarse afuera esperaba que fueras tu y no Tomoyo!  
  
Syaoran: ¿ Por qué?  
  
Sakura: ¡descubrí que Ryu me engaña y no quiero estropear su felicidad! ¡Me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que Eriol le pidió que se casara con él!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Sí, genial! ~ Syaoran eres un estúpido, decir genial cuando una chica esta sufriendo ~  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, bárbaro! ¡ Yo esperaba que Ryu me pidiera matrimonio, pero, tal vez no soy lo suficientemente buena para él! ¡Será porque no quise acostarme con él, debí hacerlo así no se hubiera ido con otra!  
  
Syaoran: ¡no digas eso! ¡Eres demasiado para él! ¡Y si tienes tu creencia de no entregarte a alguien antes del matrimonio esta bien, digo eso no demuestra mas o menos amor!  
  
Sakura: ¿lo crees?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Sí!  
  
Sakura lo miró y le sonrió  
  
Sakura: ¡quieres saber lo gracioso, yo no me acosté con él no porque no estoy casada con él!  
  
Syaoran: ¿No?  
  
Sakura: ¡No, fue porque yo no estoy segura de amarlo como creo, es decir, no estoy segura si él era el correcto para mi!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Y por que estabas con él?  
  
Sakura: ¡No lo sé, creo que fue mas agradecimiento!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Agradecimiento?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, cuando conocí a Ryu yo trabajaba en un café como mesera en el turno de la noche y vivía con mis padres adoptivos y ellos me trataban muy mal, un día mi hermanas-tro fue al café cuando ya no había nadie empezó a reclamar-me algo y me iba a golpear y Ryu me defendió, le dijo que si me ponía un dedo encima iba a denunciarlo al la direc-ción de abuso al menor y me dio una tarjeta con su número Para que lo llamara en caso de que intentara algo más!  
  
Syaoran: ¡déjame adivinar, te hizo algo!  
  
Sakura: ¡No, él no, mi padrastro, quiso violarme y yo lo patee tan fuerte que reaccionó muy mal y me golpeo quedé tan mal que estuve interna por una semana, después de eso lo llamé y le dije lo que pasó e inmediatamente me sacó y tomo responsabilidad de mi y eso fue todo salíamos mucho y un día me pidió que fuera su novia, yo pensé que también lo amaba pero no fue así!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Confundiste tus sentimientos!  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí! ¡Debes pensar que soy una basura por jugar así con él!  
  
Syaoran: ¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo creo que eres única en tu clase, es decir .............  
  
Se miraban a los ojos, Syaoran se acercaba a ella lentamente  
  
Syaoran: ~ ¿se cumplirá mi deseo?, le pondré fin a esta larga espera? ~  
  
Pero, riiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
Sakura: ¡Hmmm, perdón, hmrr, debo contestar!  
  
Sakura se puso de pie y contestó el teléfono  
  
Sakura: ¡Tomoyo, hola! ¿para allá? ¡esta bien, lo voy a pensar!, bye.  
  
Y regresó a donde estaba Syaoran  
  
Sakura: ¡era Tomoyo, quiere que vaya esta noche a casa de Eriol, pero creo que no iré!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Por qué no?  
  
Sakura: ¡No sé, es que no tengo ganas de nada!  
  
Syaoran: ~ Yo puedo darte ganas de muchas cosas si quieres ~ ¡Cámbiate!  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Cámbiate!  
  
Sakura: pe......  
  
Syaoran: ¡Anda! ¡Quiero llevarte a un sitio que vas a disfrutar mucho, es decir para que olvides todo esto tan desagradable!  
  
Sakura: ¡Esta bien!  
  
Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
Sakura: ¡Eres adorable!  
  
Luego se volteo y se fue a cambiar  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran  
  
Me besó, me besó, en la mejilla, pero me besó y dijo que soy adorable, todavía tengo esperanzas de que ella y yo lleguemos a tener algo, primero empezaremos como amigos y luego veré que pasa.  
  
La invitaré a salir todas las veces que pueda mientras este de vacaciones de la universidad y la invitaré a veces a cenar, solo espero que si se enamora de mí lo haga de verdad.  
  
Estamos solos, este es el momento perfecto para seducirla, pero tal vez las cosas pasen y ella venga a mi, claro si eso pasa pues yo seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, se que solo es una niña, bueno para un mi lo es, no me importa lo que otros piensen, una chica como ella debería usar un aviso, por que es muy peligroso acercarse a ella, te intoxica con su dulzura y no tienes escapatoria, sino me creen miren me a mi, que de solo verla me volvió adicto a su veneno, ella es altamente toxica, toxica en el sentido de que te vuelve loco de amor sin siquiera enterarse.  
  
No puedo explicar lo que me hizo, solo que mi mundo a cambiado, ahora solo pienso en ella 24 7 la palabra "patético" vuelve a aparecer en mi mente, pero no tengo mas remedio que este, estoy enfermo y ella es mi medicina.  
  
Ahora me muero de la curiosidad de saber como fue que Ryu se "enamoró" de ella, si es que algún día la amó de verdad, aunque no creo que él sea o fue capaz de amarla como yo. Una voz dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando me di la vuelta para verla casi se me cae la baba, estaba completa-mente vestida de verde, un verde bosque, resaltaba de una manera misteriosa sus ojos.  
  
Le indiqué que podíamos irnos cuando quisiera y ella me dijo que ya podíamos irnos. Al salir nos montamos en mi carro, y nos pusimos en marcha, ella miraba hacia fuera, y yo la miraba de reojo, rayos es tan hermosa, no puedo dejar de verla ni un instante ¿y como me hago para dormir en las noches? Fácil, tengo una foto de ella bajo mi almohada, ¿cómo la obtuve? Se la quité a Tomoyo de su álbum, así puedo durar todo ese tiempo sin verla.  
  
FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA  
  
Sakura: ¿a dónde me llevas?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Es una sorpresa!  
  
Sakura: ¡Dime como es!  
  
Syaoran: ¡está bien, acaba de abrir hace unos cinco días!  
  
Sakura: ¡Vamos al festival del Cerezo!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Me descubriste!  
  
Sakura: ¡Gracias, tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero Ryu siempre tenia trabajo!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Bueno, tienes que entenderlo su trabajo no es nada fácil!  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, lo sé!  
  
Al llegar al lugar, Syaoran parqueo el carro y se dirigie-ron hasta el parque donde estaba el festival, se montaron en varias atracciones y Syaoran ganó up peluche para Sakura. Eran ya las tres de la tarde y ya se habían montado en todas las atracciones  
  
Syaoran: ¿ Quieres ir comer?  
  
Sakura: ¡No, si tu quieres vamos!  
  
Syaoran: ¡esta bien, vamonos! ¡Conozco un restauran muy bueno al doblar, vamos!  
  
Sakura: ¡claro!  
  
Se encaminaron hasta el restauran y allí consiguieron una mesa para dos y allí se sentaron.  
  
Syaoran: ¡oye Sakura, ¿Puedo llamar Sakura?!  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, claro!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Me dijiste que vivías con padres adoptivos, no sabes dónde esta tu familia de verdad?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, tenia 6 años cuando me mudé con ellos, desde entonces no volví a ver a nadie de mi familia hasta hace 3 años que vi a Tomoyo!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Y no sabes si tienes tu otra familia viva o no?  
  
Sakura: ¡No, mi padrastro me dijo que todos se habían muerto en ese accidente que yo sobreviví, fui hasta que tuve 10 años al cementerio pero cuando nos mudamos de Tomoeda no he vuelto en 8 años, el lugar debe estar horrible!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Oh! ¿y no te gustaría regresar a donde naciste, es decir para visitarlo?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, me encantaría!  
  
Syaoran: ¿ y como sabes de Tomoeda, es decir eras muy joven cuando te mudaste?  
  
Sakura: ¡Tomoyo me lo dijo, y me dio mucho gusto recordar que alguna vez en mi vida fui feliz!  
  
Luego de comer se fueron a casa de Eriol.  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran  
  
Luego de que comimos nos fuimos a mi casa donde Eriol y Tomoyo nos esperaban, me voltee de nuevo y la ví, como es posible que nunca haya vuelto a su ciudad natal, luego me vino una idea a la cabeza, inventaría un viaje por el país y la invitaré a venir conmigo e iremos a Tomoeda, si eso haré.  
  
Cinco minutos después llegamos a casa y allí en una de las marquesinas estaba el auto de Ryu, ¿Qué hará aquí?. Espero que no venga por ella, por que si es así, de seguro la va a seducir y lo mas seguro se irá con él, y no digo que ella sea fácil, pero a lo mejor le reclame todo lo que hizo por ella. Bueno, mejor, que sea lo que el destino quiera.  
  
Y espero que el destino, esta vez trabaje a mi favor.. porque la amo de verdad.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
bueno este es el capitulo 4 espero lo disfruten y gracias a esos que han dejado sus reviews 


	5. Decision

Capitulo 5 "Decisión"  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA  
  
Me la había pasado muy bien con Syaoran, me llevó a la feria y luego a comer, creo que todo esto lo hizo porque quiso ayudarme a olvidar el mal rato que pasé con Ryu.  
  
Es verdad que no será fácil olvidarlo, es decir él hizo mucho por mí, me ayudó a terminar el bachillerato y me mantuvo un buen tiempo hasta que pude trabajar, y le estoy muy agradecida pero una traición así no la puedo perdonar, pensé que cuando me decía que me amaba lo decía de verdad pero ya veo que no.  
  
A veces me pregunto si solo era un juego para él o si de verdad me amó. ¿Qué porque me afecta si no estoy segura si lo que siento por él es amor o agradecimiento? Bueno, él me utilizó y a mi no me gusta ser utilizada, realmente a nadie le gusta ser utilizado.  
  
Me bajé del automóvil y esperé a que Syaoran viniera hacia mí. Le dije que estaba bien que necesitaba hablar con Ryu algunas cosas y él solo asintió y se fue caminando lentamente hasta la casa. Cuando él desapareció Ryu vino hacia mí, se veía furioso.  
  
FINAL DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA  
  
Ryu: ¿Qué hacías con él? ¿ De donde vienen?  
  
Sakura: ¡Fuimos a la feria y después a comer, ya que tu nunca estabas disponible!  
  
Ryu: ¿me eres infiel con él?  
  
Sakura: ¡Nunca, me oíste, nunca en estos dos años que estuvimos juntos te engañe, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti!  
  
Ryu: ¿De que me hablas?  
  
Sakura: ¡Te vi con esa chica! ¿Que creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que tienes otra? ¡Y sabrá Dios con cuantas más me has engañado!  
  
Ryu: ¡No digas boberías, yo no te engaño, y esa chica con la que me viste era solo una amiga!  
  
Sakura: ¡ay, mira yo no sabré mucho de la vida, pero no soy estúpida el tipo de vida en el que viví antes de conocerte me educó para no ser tan estúpida y darme cuenta de las cosas!  
  
Ryu: ¡Sabes que si no confías en mi deberíamos terminar lo nuestro aquí mismo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Está bien, aquí se acaba lo nuestro!  
  
Y entonces Sakura se volteo  
  
Ryu: ¡muy bien, solo recuerda todo lo que hice por ti, algún día podría cobrártelo!  
  
Sakura: ¡si ya sé todo lo que hiciste por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero eso no era excusa para que me utilizaras!  
  
Y se fue  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE RYU  
  
No puedo entender como rayos de enteró de Hina, y no creo que Syaoran se lo haya dicho, él no es de eso, cierto que él es el señor defensor de la moral, pero chismoso no es.  
  
A lo mejor fue la novia de Eriol, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia, aunque creo que Eriol lo sospechaba, pero no. Solo me queda una posibilidad, la única capaz de hacer eso es esa cualquiera de Hina o su Hermana. ¿Qué porque hablo de ella así si me acuesto con ella?, Pues por que es una cualquiera, yo nunca podría enamorarme de una chica como ella, yo solo la quiero para "pasar un buen rato" en lo que Sakura me da el sí y se acuesta conmigo. Sakura si es una chica de la que me puedo enamorar.  
  
Recuerdo ese día que la vi en la cafetería en la que trabajaba obligada. Se veía tan tremendamente sexy con ese vestida con ese vestidito.. Estaba que arde con solo 16 años, y ahora está más buena que nunca.  
  
Tengo que pensar en como la voy a recuperar... y pensarlo bien, no quiero perderla, y menos a Syaoran, porque él se cree que yo no he visto las miraditas que le hecha.. sí yo me doy cuenta de todo, esas miradas como si quisiera comérsela, pero Sakura nunca será suya, nunca. Y yo la recuperaré o no me Ryu Ken.  
  
FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE RYU  
  
DENTRO DE LA CASA.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿que pasó Sakura?  
  
Sakura: ¡nada, solo que descubrí que Ryu me engañaba con otra y terminé con él!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡oh, lo siento mucho!  
  
Sakura: ¡no te preocupes ya lo veía venir!  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Estas segura que estas bien?  
  
Sakura: ¡sí, no te preocupes! ¡Aquí tienes la ropa que me pediste!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Gracias! ¡y que bueno que estas bien!  
  
Tomoyo se fue arriba a cambiarse mientras que Sakura se fue a la sala donde estaban Syaoran y Eriol. Al entrar Sakura, Eriol le dijo una excusa y salió dejándolos solos.  
  
Syaoran: ¿Dime como te fue?  
  
Sakura: ¡Rompí con él!  
  
Syaoran: ~ Sí ~ ¿ y como estas?  
  
Sakura: ¡Bien, le dije que a mi nadie me utiliza!  
  
Syaoran: ¿y él que te dijo?  
  
Sakura: ¡que recuerde todo lo que hizo por mí y que algún día me lo va a cobrar!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Bueno, no te preocupes que no estas sola, tienes a Tomoyo, a Eriol y claro, un nuevo amigo que soy yo!  
  
Sakura: ¡Gracias! ¡Eres rebuena persona!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Bueno, gracias!  
  
Y Sakura miró a la chimenea  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran  
  
Bueno, por ahora todo marcha bien, solo me queda planear el viaje, todavía me quedan dos semanas antes de entrar a la universidad así que el viaje será de dos semanas.  
  
Espero complacerla al ir a su ciudad natal y que no le traiga malos recuerdos, no quisiera yo ser el causante de una desdicha para ella. Me pregunto si Ryu se abra dando cuenta que me gusta su novia, o más bien su ex novia.  
  
A veces me pregunto porque el afán de complacerla y de hacerla sentir bien, pues verán nosotros, los hombres, somos así cuando nos gusta una mujer.  
  
Una vez, cuando era niño, Le pregunte a mi madre que de donde habían salido las mujeres y ella me contestó que Dios las creo de una costilla del hombre, entonces yo digo que por una mujer como Sakura hubiera dado hasta mi columna vertebral con tal de verla andar y sonreír.  
  
Que bueno que termino con Ryu así tengo el camino abierto para conquistarla y de una vez que sea mía para siempre. Estoy loco por empezar ese viaje, quiero enseñarle mi lugar favorito en todo Hong Kong.  
  
Esto va a ser perfecto, cuando Tomoyo y Eriol, que por cierto aceptaron ir y Tomoyo me dijo que Sakura de seguro iba a aceptar, ella y yo sentados frente a la fogata, hablando de cuantas cosas se nos venga a la cabeza, este seria el momento perfecto para robarle un beso. ¿He dicho que estoy loco y deseoso de besar esos labios?. Creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces.  
  
FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran  
  
Syaoran: ¿Sakura?  
  
Sakura: ¿Sí?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Estaba pensando en hacer un viaje, con Tomoyo y Eriol, y me pregunto si no te gustaría venir!  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué clase de viaje?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Bueno, un viaje de esos estilo recorrido!  
  
Sakura: ¿ con campamento y todo?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Sí! ~ de seguro va a decir que no ~  
  
Sakura: ¡Claro, me encantaría!  
  
Syaoran: ¿ en serio?  
  
Sakura" ¡Sí!  
  
Syaoran: ~ SI ~ ¡bueno, perfecto, nos iremos pasado mañana, para poder organizar todo!  
  
Sakura: ¡esta bien tratare de estar lista!  
  
Después de eso se fueron a cenar y hablaron de las cosas para el viaje y de la fiesta de compromiso de Eriol y Tomoyo. Después de eso, Eriol se fue con Syaoran y Tomoyo con Sakura.  
  
EN LA CASA  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Veo que te llevas muy bien con Syaoran!  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, es rebuena persona!  
  
Tomoyo: ~ cuando quiere enamorar a una chica claro que lo es ~ ¡Bueno yo me voy a acostar!  
  
Sakura: ¡buenas noches!  
  
Y se fueron a dormir. Para el otro día hacer los preparativos del viaje.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#################################2@@@  
  
eso es todo para este capitulo, espero que les guste. 


	6. Preparativos para el viaje

Capitulo 6 "preparativos para el viaje"  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE Syaoran  
  
Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, quería verla, así que salí de la casa y fui a su casa, espero encontrarla ahí.  
  
Al llegar toque la puerta y me abrió Daidouji, le pregunte por Sakura y me digo que estaba en su cuarto. Iba a subir pero ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo seriamente, también me dijo que la siguiera hasta la sala. Así que la seguí.  
  
FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala ya había servida dos tazas de te y galletas  
  
Tomoyo: Siéntate por favor!  
  
Syaoran: Gracias!  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Dime que intenciones tienes con Sakura?  
  
Syaoran: ¿de que hablas?  
  
Tomoyo: ¡por favor, he visto como ves a Sakura,, y se como actúas cuando quieres seducir a una mujer, y es justamente como estas actuando con Sakura!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Esta bien, Si tengo intenciones con ella,, pero te juro que son buenas.. yo de verdad siento una atracción muy fuerte hacia ella!  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Te atrae o te gusta?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Me gusta en serio!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Entonces, si llegan a tener algo cuídate de no lastimarla porque ha sufrido mucho y no quiero verla sufrir!  
  
Y se fue, cuando estuvo en la puerta se detuvo.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿No vas donde Sakura?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Si!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡es en la segunda puerta a la derecha!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Gracias!  
  
Y se encaminó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sakura, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta tocó,  
  
Sakura: ¡Adelante!  
  
Syaoran: ¡hola!  
  
Sakura: ¡hola!  
  
Syaoran se quedó callado mientras la veía  
  
Sakura: ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Syaoran: ¡No, solo quería saber si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, es decir, este, quiero que me acompañes a buscar unas cuantas cosas que hacen falta para el campamento! ¡Digo eso si quieres!  
  
Sakura: ¡Claro, termino aquí y podemos irnos!  
  
Syaoran: ¡OK!  
  
Y por unos minutos todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Sakura habló  
  
Sakura: ¡ya podemos irnos!  
  
Y ambos salieron de la habitación de Sakura. Encontrándose a Tomoyo en el pasillo  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Van a salir?  
  
Sakura: ¡Sí, Syaoran tiene que buscar algunas cosas que hacen falta para el campamento! ¿No quieres venir?  
  
Tomoyo: ¡No, paso, voy a salir con Erial pero diviértanse!  
  
Sakura: ¡Esta bien, adiós!  
  
Y salieron pero antes de salir Tomoyo le dio una miradita Syaoran que él entendió.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran media hora después estaban en una plaza comprando unas cuantas cosas para el campamento. Sakura estaba viendo una chaqueta.  
  
Sakura: ~ Es muy linda, pero también es cara no creo poder comprarla ~!  
  
Ella no se daba cuenta de que Syaoran la veía de lejos, luego de unos minutos estaban sentados en un sitio de comida,  
  
Syaoran: ¡Sakura, enseguida regreso!  
  
Sakura: ¡Esta bien!  
  
Sakura quedó sola en la mesa en lo que Syaoran se dirigía en la tienda en la que Sakura estaba hace unos momentos.  
  
SYAORAN EN LA TIENDA  
  
Vendedora: ¡hola! ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Si, quiero esta chaqueta por favor!  
  
Vendedora: ¡Si señor! ¿Para su novia?  
  
Syaoran: ¡Si! ¡Envuélvala por favor!  
  
Vendedora: ¡Enseguida!  
  
Luego de unos minutos Syaoran regresó a la mesa.  
  
Syaoran: ¡perdón mi tardanza!  
  
Sakura: ¡Esta bien, no te preocupes!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Qué vas a pedir?  
  
Sakura: ¡No lo sé, creo que el burrito y la soda!  
  
Syaoran: ¡ok, creo que yo pediré lo mismo!  
  
Hicieron la orden y el mesero se fue.  
  
Syaoran: ¿y dime que piensas estudiar?  
  
Sakura: ¡Quiero ir a una escuela de danza y canto!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Te gustan?  
  
Sakura: ¡me encantan!  
  
Syaoran: ¿y porque no has ido?  
  
Sakura: ¡es que.. no.. puedo decirte.. es algo personal!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Esta bien!  
  
En eso regreso el mesero y les trajo lo que ordenaron. Luego de una hora ya estaban de regreso en la casa.  
  
Syaoran: ¡entonces paso por ustedes a las 7!  
  
Sakura: ¡Esta bien! ¡Adiós!  
  
Sakura entró a la casa y Syaoran se fue.  
  
Punto de Vista de Sakura  
  
Espero que no se moleste conmigo porque no le dije la razón por la que no entraba a la escuela de danza. Es que es algo vergonzoso y no podía decírselo.  
  
Tengo que hablar son Ryu, se que se va a negar a ayudarme pero no tengo a quien mas recurrir, es decir Ryu es el único que me ha ayudado con todo lo que necesito. Iré a hablar con él después del viajen a ver si quiere ayudarme, sino tendré que conseguir otro trabajo.  
  
Esto es tan difícil. Mejor empiezo a empacar, para irme a dormir temprano  
  
FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA  
  
Sakura empacó sus cosas y luego se fue a acostar, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.  
  
EN CASA DE SYAORAN  
  
Punto de Vista de Syaoran  
  
Luego de pasarme un buen día con ella la llevé a su casa, pero antes de eso estábamos hablando y me decía que quería ir a la escuela de danza y canto y me dijo que no podia no me dijo porque, tal vez Tomoyo sepa, bueno le preguntaré mañana ahora solo me iré a dormir.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Perdón si me tomé mucho tiempo para actualizar este fic, lo que pasa es que estaba muy metida en mi fic de pokemon, pero bueno, tratare de actualizar mas rápido.  
  
Y quisiera que me den algunas ideas de las cosas que ustedes quieren que pasen en el viaje entre Sakura y Syaoran, en fin estoy para complacerlos/as. 


	7. El viaje

Capitulo 7 "El viaje"  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA  
  
Me levante muy temprano, eran las cinco, si ya sé muy, muy temprano, pero no podía evitarlo, sentí una extraña emoción en mi estomago,,, además ya quería verlo A Syaoran, si,, no puedo dejar de pensar en el tampoco, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo hasta preparó un viaje para que apartara un poco mi mente de Ryu, y creo que lo está logrando porque casi nunca ya pienso en Ryu y eso me alegra.  
  
Ahora solo me falta bajar con mi bulto a la sala y esperar por Syaoran y Eriol. Me estaba peinando cuando escuche que alguien tocó mi puerta, esa debe ser Tomoyo, supongo que ella tampoco puede esperar a irse de excursión con su prometido. Debe ser muy lindo tener a alguien que te quiera de verdad, que haga hasta lo imposible por ti.  
  
Fin del punto de vista de Sakura  
  
Sakura se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.  
  
Sakura: ¡hola Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Lo mismo que tu, no puedo esperar!  
  
Sakura: ¡bueno, entonces vamos a la sala a esperar a los muchachos!  
  
Tomoyo: ¡Claro!  
  
Cuando bajaron a la sala se sentaron a esperar.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿oye Sakura?  
  
Sakura: ¿SI?  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Qué dice Ryu de todo esto?  
  
Sakura: ¡no lo sé, no le dije!  
  
Tomoyo: ¿no crees que lo vaya a tomar muy mal?  
  
Sakura: ¡Que lo tome como quiera realmente no me importa!  
  
Tomoyo: No lo dice, pero esta muy dolida por que Ryu la traicion  
  
Luego de dos horas, se oyó la bocina de un vehiculo.  
  
Sakura: ¡son ellos!  
  
Salieron y vieron un jeep de color negro. Syaoran y Eriol se bajaron a recibirlas.  
  
Syaoran: ¡hola, buenos días, ¿como estas?  
  
Sakura: ¡muy bien! ¿y tu?  
  
Syaoran: ¡bien!  
  
Eriol: ¡hmmrrr, buenos días Sakura!  
  
Sakura: ¡buenos días Eriol!  
  
Después de que se saludaron se subieron al jeep y se pusieron en marcha. Horas mas tardes llegaron a un lugar en a desayunar, Luego del desayuno se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban en la parte de atrás del jeep y estaban dormidos. Y Sakura y Syaoran estaban delante,  
  
Syaoran: ¿Le dijiste a Ryu sobre el viaje?  
  
Sakura: ¡No, aunque no me importa lo que diga y piense, me siento mal por no haberle dicho que me iba!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Bueno, si quieres lo puedes llamar!  
  
Sakura: ¡No,, no quiero tener ningún tipo de problemas, aun no cumplo la mayoría de edad (N. A: en mi fic la mayoria de edad son 21) y el tiene mi custodia... no sabes cuanto desearía que él no la tuviese!  
  
Syaoran asintió entendiendo lo que decía, mientras que Sakura recostaba su cabeza del asiento y miraba hacia fuera para luego dormirse. Luego de media hora.  
  
Syaoran: ¡Sakura, Sakura despierta!  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos y cuando vio a donde se encontraba sonrió, nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso en su vida.  
  
Sakura: ¡es hermoso!  
  
Syaoran: ¡vamos afuera para que puedas apreciarlo mejor!  
  
Y ambos salieron del jeep, dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo dormidos en el jeep..  
  
Sakura: ¡Wow, esto es,,, precioso!  
  
Dijo de nuevo mirando a su alrededor,,,, el lugar tenia un lago con una cascada y muchos árboles  
  
Syaoran: ¿Te gusta?  
  
Sakura: ¡Me encanta!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Es mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad, está un poco lejos de la ciudad, por eso me gusta!  
  
PUNTO DE VISTA DE SYAORAN  
  
Miraba a sakura fijamente, veía como sonreía y cerraba sus ojos para sentir el aire acariciar su cabello,,,, cielos... ahora hasta siento envidia del aire que la acaricia.. Como quisiera ser yo el aire.  
  
Me gustaría darle lo que busca, le venderé sueños a su corazón, para luego hacerlos realidad y al mismo tiempo ella me dará a mi lo que busco, un amor verdadero, si ella estuviera conmigo le daría noches enteras de amor, buscando la manera de sacar de sus ojos las palabras "Te amo", y en la sombras de una habitación le daría ejemplos de cómo se debe amar.  
  
Poco a poco posar besos en su piel, mientras que mis manos, deseosas de ella, la van conociendo bien, y sentir en su pecho el temblor de su corazón queriendo ceder a la tentación a la cual la estoy llevando, le daría, entre otras cosas aventuras peligrosas, en la cuales se arriesgue a vivir siendo feliz, ella en cambio, me daría aventuras deliciosas en las cuales me arriesgaría a morir, En las sombras de un cuarto nos diríamos la verdad, y nos descubriríamos con naturalidad.  
  
FIN DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SYAORAN  
  
Sakura: ¡Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: ¿Si?  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te estuve llamando por cinco minutos y no respondías!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Lo siento, es que algo muy hermoso estaba en mi mente!  
  
Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.. Sakura se sintió un poco incomoda bajo la fija mirada de Syaoran... él empezó a acercarse a ella y ella a él,, pero fue interrumpido por Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol: ¡Hola chicos!  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Por qué no nos despertaron?  
  
Sakura: ¡Es que,, hrrm, estaban dormidos y nos quisimos despertarlos!  
  
Syaoran: ¡Eriol vamos por la cosas del campamento!  
  
Syaoran y Eriol se fueron a buscar las cosas del campamento,,  
  
Tomoyo: ¿y a ti que te pasa?  
  
Le pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura cuando la vio viendo fijamente hacia la dirección de Syaoran  
  
Sakura: ¡No lo sé Tomoyo, no lo sé!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$  
  
Este es el capitulo 7, perdon por tomarme tanto tiempo, pero es que estaba muy ocupada...

Que les parecio? Aburrido, tierno? lo que sea diganlo.....

En fin,.. necesito algunas sugerencias,,,, quien pueda ayudar le estare agredecido


	8. Viaje, parte 2”

Capitulo 8 "Viaje, parte 2"

Punto de vista de syaoran

Luego de armar el campamento Sakura y Tomoyo prepararon un almuerzo que estuvo delicioso, ella participo en su preparación y ha sido el mejor almuerzo que he comido en toda mi vida, claro sin contar los de mi madre.

Con cada día que pasa me vuelvo más loco por ella, y cada día me la encuentro más bonita, es como si hubiera salido de un sueño, cuando cierro mis ojos, es ella todo lo que veo, su cuerpo, su cara, sus ojos y cada vez que me mira con esos ojos tan hermosos es como si el mundo desapareciera y solo estuviéramos ella y yo.

Seria tan fácil amarla y muy difícil olvidarla, quisiera abrazarla, sin palabras ni nada, solo nosotros abrazándonos mirándonos a los ojos, si ella supiera las ganas que le tengo,,, si eso sonó un poco atrevido de mi parte pero no puedo evitarlo, cada espacio de mi cuerpo la desea, si ella me entregara su amor calmaría el dolor que siento al no poder tenerla, el mundo entero no me bastaría para yo amarla como ella se merece.

Grito en silencio por el vació que siento por que solo la puedo tener en sueños mientras mi corazón quiere reclamarla como suya, ella, cada vez que me mira, no sabe que estoy muriendo por entregarle la pasión que llevo dentro.

Cuando pienso en ella lo de más esta demás, no existe nada solo ella y su dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Cuando me imagino que estoy a solas con ella, me imagino haciéndole el amor, se me olvida absolutamente todo, y entre las sabanas siento que su piel transpira amor, cuando me imagino haciéndole el amor no hay nadie alrededor solo ella, la cama y yo, mi boca se funde con la suya y sus piernas bailan con las mías y ella suplicándome que la devore una y otra vez, mientras que mi boca se va llenando del sabor de su cuerpo y siento sus labios recorrer mi cuerpo sin dejar ningún espacio sin explorar y lo mejor es que tengo su amor dentro de mi corazón. Seria una entrega con amor, una entrega total, quiero ser suyo sea por bien o sea por mal, ella haría lo que quiera conmigo, no importa lo que sea...

Fin del punto de vista de Syaoran

Syaoran: ¿En que piensas?

Sakura: ¡En que quiero quedarme aquí para siempre y disfrutar la belleza de este lugar a pleno!

Syaoran: ¡yo muchas veces llegue a pensar lo mismo!

Sakura lo miro y le sonrió, y luego miro hacia el lago....

Luego de unas horas.

Se encontraban frente a la fogata con tazas de chocolate caliente.. Hablaron de muchas cosas y luego se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día continuaron con el viaje,,, (N. A: y para no hacerlo aburrido) dos días mas tarde ya estaban en Tomoeda... En un hotel

Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron en la recepción mientras Eriol y Syaoran arreglaban lo de las habitaciones.

Tomoyo: Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura: ¡No, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo, no había vuelto aquí en 8 años y no ha cambiado mucho!

Tomoyo: ¡Si, es cierto, no ha cambiado mucho!

Y Eriol y Syaoran vinieron

Eriol: ¡Ya esta todo arreglado, ustedes chicas dormirán en una habitación Syaoran y yo en otra,,, y esta conectada con una puerta!

Tomoyo: ¡Bien!

Minutos más tarde en la habitación

Estaban preparándose para irse a cenar.. minutos mas tarde.. estaban sentados en un restaurante, y el mesero esperaba su orden

Syaoran: ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Sakura: ¡No lo sé, todo se ve delicioso!

Eriol: ¿Y tu mi amor, que pedirás?

Tomoyo: ¡langosta al ajillo!

Eriol: ¡creo que yo también!

Syaoran: ¡Yo pediré camarones al ajillo!

Sakura: ¡yo pediré pechuga de pollo a la plancha!

Después de tomar la orden el mesero se fue. Horas mas tarde estaban ya en la habitación de hotel.

Al otro día los cuatro se alistaron para salir a caminar por el pueblo, Sakura iba encontrándose con gente que las conocían, de unas se acordaba de otras no; luego de unas horas de caminar y preguntar Sakura se vio en frente de la que fue su casa, no estaba habitada, había estado cerrada desde aquella noche que salieron los cuatro y nunca regresaron.

Sakura dio un paso hacia delante, y camino hasta un muñeco de porcelana que había en el pequeño jardín del frente de la casa.

Syaoran: ¿Qué buscas?

Sakura: Quiero ver algo!

Sakura levanto el muñeco y se sonrió, después de todo su corazonada era correcta, encontró una llave.

Syaoran: ¿Cómo sabias?

Sakura: ¡Lo recordé!

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar la llave en el cerrojo, se arrepintió y se regresó.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: ¡creo que hay cosas que no estoy lista para recordar aun!

Eriol: ¡entonces regresemos más tarde o cuando estés lista!

Sakura: ¡Si!

Después de eso caminaron hasta el cementerio, al llegar ahí Sakura le preguntó por la tumba de su familia, hacia tanto tiempo que estuvo ahí que ya no lo recuerda.

Sakura: ¡Disculpe, me podría decir donde están las tumbas de la familia Kinomoto?

Guardián: ¡En la parte de atrás, no mejor espere yo la llevo, hace tanto tiempo que nadie viene y están cubiertas con muchas maleza!

El guardián los llevó hasta donde estaban las tumbas, Sakura, al verlas, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, asi que se acercó y se sentó en un banco frente a las tumbas y allí se quedo por una hora,. Luego se fueron al hotel, mañana regresaran a la ciudad.

Ya era muy tarde en la noche y Sakura estaba sentada en el lobby del hotel frente a la chimenea cuando Syaoran vino y se sentó junto a ella.

Syaoran: ¡hola!

Sakura: ¡hola!

Syaoran: ¿que haces aquí abajo?

Sakura: ¡vine a pensar un poco! ¿y tu?

Syaoran: ¡Bueno, yo..... toma!

Y sacó una caja y se la entregó

Sakura: ¿Qué es?

Syaoran: ¡Abrelo!

Sakura abrió la caja y lo que vio dentro de ella la sorprendió mucho

Sakura: ¡Esta es,,,,, cielo,, gracias,, no tenias por que!

Syaoran: ¡Se que no tenia que hacerlo pero quise hacerlo, se que te gustó mucho esa chaqueta asi que te le compré, considéralo como un regalo de navidad!

Sakura: ¡Gracias!

Y se dispuso a abrazarlo,, y fue entonces cuando ella lo sintió, era una sensación extraña, él tenía una mano en su cintura,, se apartó un poco de él y se miraron a los ojos, y luego.... Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron, sus labios bailaban juntos de una forma tierna pero a la vez un poco apasionada, y antes de que el beso para a un mayor nivel,,,

Sakura se apartó de él.

Sakura: ¡Dios mio,,, lo siento.. yo.... Buenas noches gracias por la chaqueta!

Se paró de donde estaba y se fue a su cuarto al llegar se tiró en la cama

Punto de vista de Sakura..

Dios que vergüenza, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Ahora debe pensar que soy una cualquiera y que.... Dios,, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que está cruzando por su mente en estos momentos,,,, rayos,,, tenia un buen amigo y lo arruine todo.... Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano,,,, y no estoy segura como voy a verlo a la cara después de lo que paso esta noche.

Fin del punto de vista de Sakura

Mientras

Punto de vista de Syaoran

Seguía sentado en el mismo sitio. Pensando en lo que había pasado justo ahora, había besado a Sakura, no, mejor aun nos besamos, y fue maravilloso, aunque ella se había asustado como si lamentara lo ocurrido,,, ojala y solo lo lamente por que crea que mi opinión de ella vaya a cambiar y no porque fue un error.. Dios pero que bien se sintió... debo decirle que.. me gustó.. que me gusta ella... que la deseo con todo mi ser.

Fin del punto de vista de Syaoran.

Syaoran se fue a acostar pero su mente estaba aun en el beso que el y Sakura habían compartido

Y AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO DE CELOS Y ENVIDIA, ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO.... YA SABEN DEJEN SU REVIEWS...... Y PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NECESITARE 5 REVIEWS.. OK?


End file.
